How The Mighty Might Fall
by Harmful Harlot
Summary: Seto Kaiba has always been a practical man. This was the reason he only looked at Shizuka. He never walked up to her, because he knew what might happen. Silentshipping!


Diz: My next story in the contest because, -drumroll-, I'm still in it! Hooray! Anyways, the pairing this week is Silentshipping. OOC here, guys. There was no way around it and I'm sorry. Please enjoy. :D

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies, guys. None of it's mine.

How the Mighty Might Fall  
Silentshipping ( Seto Kaiba x Jounouchi/Kawaii Shizuka )  
Authoress: Dizzy Loser

Seto Kaiba has always been a practical man. He didn't gamble his money away, he never made bets he knew he couldn't win, and he never fell in love because, in his opinion, love would be the death of him. He was a powerful man who fell in love too easily and his downfall would be heart-wrenching. He never did something until he was absolutely sure of what would happen.

This was the reason he only looked at Jounouchi's kid sister, Shizuka. He never walked up to her, he knew what might happen.

"Hello, I'm Seto Kaiba." He might introduce himself, bowing ever so slightly, a small smile gracing his features.

"Hello back." Shizuka might giggle. "My name is Shiz-"

"Yes, I know who you are." He might interrupt, grabbing her hand and kissing it lightly because it's a hidden secret that Seto's actually a gentleman. "Would you care to accompany me on a walk?"

"I don't see why not." Shizuka might smile, falling into step beside Seto as they walked around Domino Park, talking about everything that came to mind.

"It's getting quite late." Shizuka might say, glancing at her watch then turning to stare in Seto's smoldering eyes.

"Shall I walk you home?" Seto might ask, searching her eyes for something to tell him he was dreaming, that he wasn't sitting here talking to the girl of his dreams, even if he had only met her a short while ago.

"Why... no, I think I can make it from here." Shizuka might give him a small smile, reassuring him she knew her way home. "I appreciate the offer, though."

"Yes." Seto might just possibly say before leaning down and brushing his lips against hers. Upon doing this, Shizuka might just respond back. A few seconds into the kiss, Shizuka might realize what she's doing. She'd break the kiss, stutter an apology, and then she might run away.

Seto Kaiba might stand there, blinking at her retreating figure, trying hard to understand what this meant. He might be confused and Seto Kaiba greatly dislikes to be confused. He might grumble and run after her, being careful not to let himself be seen or heard.

He might follow her to a house, the house of someone he knows well: Hiroto Honda. What could Shizuka be doing here? He might wonder, walking towards the window to peer inside. Not spy, for Seto Kaiba was important and mighty and spying was beneath him.

He might watch Shizuka and Honda share a kiss and this time, Shizuka wouldn't turn away. She'd open her mouth and Kaiba's mouth would drop in perfect time. He might stare at the couple, looking away for a few seconds and looking back.

Now, it was a hidden fact that alcoholism ran in his family and Seto knew that he might try the substance and get addicted... He just didn't know it might happen this soon.

Seto Kaiba blinked as he thought about what might happen next.

A simple trip to a store. A few dollars spent. He might walk out of there with his arms loaded with alcohol, only the most expensive stuff because he was Seto Kaiba, damn it, and he deserves to drown his misery in high expenses.

A few drinks might turn into several. He'd never drank much before, so it didn't take long for him to become smashed, like a pumpkin on Halloween... only more so.

The drunken Seto might stumble towards Domino bridge, the bridge that overlooked a path in the park. He never understood why it was there. It was pointless, in his opinion.

He might stare at the path ways and all the couples walking hand in hand, whispering sweet whispers that he didn't want to hear anyways. As he stared, he'd start thinking about Shizuka. Why can't they be like one of the sweet couples? He might wonder.

She's taken. He might remind himself.

Looking at the ground was too troublesome, he might conclude. He'll look towards the sky, he will. So, he did, watching a pair of birds fly over his head, whistling in a language he was not meant to understand.

Screw them. He might say, not sure whether he was talking about Shizuka and Honda or the birds.

He can fly, too. He might conclude, climbing up so he can balance himself on the railing. He can show those birds that Seto Kaiba's even better than them!

He might open has arms wide and jump, imagining himself soaring high throught the sky before he'd face reality with a sickening thud.

"What a pity." A man might say, staring at Seto Kaiba's body lying helplessly on the ground. "Alcohol killed the young man." The man was referring to the alcohol bottle still laying in Seto's hand, his grip loose now with his heart stopped.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen..." They all would murmur, shaking their heads as the ambulance lights soared into view.

No, Seto Kaiba was sensible. He knew what might happen and that's why he never spoke to her, his dream girl.

He knew he might fall... and he was afraid of heights, anyways.

Owari

Diz: Well... confusing? Yes. Complete trash? Yes. Finished...? YES.

Well, please review. If you have nothing nice to say, tell me how to improve it. :D


End file.
